


Gummy Bears from Hell (Thomas Jefferson X Reader)

by Riverthunder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, French Restaurant, Gummy Bears from Hell, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthunder/pseuds/Riverthunder
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is annoyed with Alexander Hamilton again, so he goes to a convenience store looking for a gift to put Hamilton in his place. Luckily for him, the person behind the counter is prepared with a five pound bag of Haribo Sugar Free Gummy Bears. Thomas gets to kill two birds with one stone: get revenge on Alexander Hamilton, and get a date for the company party.





	Gummy Bears from Hell (Thomas Jefferson X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I am the original writer of this fic, originally known as hamilton-fics-for-all on tumblr. I have no intention of returning to that site. Please do not post my work there. You are, however, free to let others know where I am, and that I will be posting fics here from now on.
> 
> Length: 3309 Words  
> Genre: Romance, Funny  
> AU: Modern  
> Pairings: Thomas Jefferson X Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing, Gummy Hell Bears.  
> Triggers?: None  
> Requester: A friend of mine  
> Request: Jefferson: a small convince store or something with cakes that reader owns and Jefferson comes in, slams a hand on the counter seeming kinda pissed and is like "I need something to tell someone 'fuck you' but in a subtle way so he doesn't realize it right away". Person helps him out and they talk and hit it off, becoming unlikely friends. he comes back several times afterwards just to talk and eventually asks them out.  
> Request Status: OPEN  
> A/N: Nothing too bad here (besides swearing). Mentions of a creep but you got rid of him before the story began Good for you.

You sat behind the counter of the 7-11 you worked at. It wasn't the most glamorous job, but you were a poor college student, and money was something you weren't exactly about to turn up.  
You were currently flicking through a book you had to read for your book club, _Animal Farm_. It sounded like a book you should have read in high school during tenth grade, but what could you do? You and your friends were all history nerds, of course you had to read it.  
The convenience store was empty for now, so you continued to read.  
You were just at the part where Snowball was making the Seven Commandments when a man flung open the door to the store. The bell had barely rung when he slammed his hands on the counter, making you jump in surprise. The man seemed furious. His black hair was puffed out around his head, looking especially unkempt and adding to his maddened appearance. His chestnut eyes were wild and angry, and his perfect white teeth were clenched in a snarl. He was also wearing a flashy magenta coat. He looked fabulous in it, though.  
“C-can I help you, sir?” You stammered, shocked.  
“I need something to tell someone ‘fuck you’, but in a subtle way, so he doesn't realize it right away.”  
You stared at him. “I….”  
You suddenly remembered something. “I may have just what you need,” you said, hefting up a bag from behind the counter.  
“A five pound bag of Haribo Sugar Free Gummy Bears?”  
“Yes.”  
“How will this-”  
“Just trust me,” you responded firmly. “I've read the reviews. Just don't eat them yourself.”  
“How much?”  
“We don't sell them here,” you replied calmly. “I bought them off Amazon to keep a dick who wouldn't leave me alone out of here.”  
“Did it work?”  
“Haven't seen him in three weeks,” you responded, both truthfully and devilishly.  
The man smirked at you. “We’ll see how it goes, then. Thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
“So what are you reading?”  
“ _Animal Farm_ , by George Orwell. It's for my book club,” you replied. “It's pretty good so far, but I'm not too far in. It’ll probably make me cry.”  
“Probably,” the man agreed. “I did.”  
“Well, don't spoil it.”  
“Never! God, I hate spoilers. Someone spoiled the ending of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ for me when that came out and I wanted to strangle him.” He paused. “Actually, he's who I'm giving these things to. That's not the reason though.”  
“Sounds like he deserves it,” you replied.  
“I agree,” he laughed. “What's your name?”  
“(F/N) (L/N),” you replied, holding out a hand to shake.  
“Nice to meet you, (Y/N),” he replied cordially. “I'm Thomas Jefferson.”  
~(*)~  
Thomas came back often, once every couple of days, always while you were working. Usually he'd buy a Coke Slurpee and then just chat with you at the counter, usually discussing your classes or your current book. Thomas had been right about _Animal Farm_ \- you had cried. Apparently at the same part he had, too- both of you had gotten too attached to Boxer the horse.  
Now your group was reading _Lord of the Flies_ , which Thomas loved discussing with you. Mainly, he liked discussing the author and things he had said about the book.  
“You know why Golding says he never made the book about little girls and chose little boys instead?” Thomas asked as he came in.  
“Why?” you asked, placing a bookmark in your place while he strolled across the store to get his usual Slurpee.  
“He says that little girls are more sophisticated than little boys,” Thomas smirked. “He didn't believe they'd succumb to evil the same way boys did.”  
“Smart guy,” you hummed, punching the Slurpee price into the cash register.  
“I agree.”  
“Did you ever give that guy the gummy bears?” You asked, putting the cash he was offering you into the register.  
He grinned evilly. “No,” he said.  
“Why not?”  
“Well, I checked the Amazon reviews for those things.”  
“Look, I got desperate-”  
“Hey, I'm not judging,” Thomas laughed. “I think that's a good plan for a creep like that. I just had a better idea of when to give them to him.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. We work together and the company party is this Saturday.”  
“You're a monster.”  
Thomas cackled. “Well, I was thinking, I'd like to go with someone to this event,” he said, and his confidence and superior attitude was quickly replaced with nervousness and embarrassment. “And I, well… I was hoping maybe you'd…. Like to come?”  
You stared at him. “Um…. Maybe. Formal?”  
“Yeah,” Thomas responded hopefully.  
“I don't think that's a good idea,” you said, sighing.  
“Oh,” Thomas said, deflating. “I see.”  
“It's nothing personal,” you said quickly. “I’d love to, really- I just don't have a dress. The only formal thing I've got is a suit.”  
“A suit?” Thomas perked up. “That's not a big deal. I don't mind.”  
“Are you sure?” You asked. “I'm not going to be offended if you want to take someone else.”  
“No, no, wear the suit,” Thomas insisted. “I bet you look cute in it. Besides, I want you to be comfortable. It's going to be a long party. You have this Saturday off, right?”  
“Yup,” you said, trying to contain your excitement.  
“Great! Here, let’s exchange numbers so I can text you when I'm on my way and so you know it's me,” Thomas said, pulling out his phone.  
“Alright,” you said, pulling out your own phone. “And here, I'll put my address in so you can pick me up.”  
After that was done, Thomas hung around for another few hours, staying later than usual, even buying another medium sized Slurpee as an excuse to hang around and talk during your slow shift. The conversation switched from the party back to your book, and eventually to friends.  
~(*)~  
It was the day of the company party. You stood in your bathroom, eyeing yourself in the mirror. “Maybe the burgundy shirt wasn't the best choice,” you muttered to yourself, eyeing it in the mirror. It looked fantastic against your dark gray suit, but you weren't sure it was the right choice. You thought of Thomas- always wearing that magenta coat.  
“Oh, fuck,” you muttered, heading back to your room and closet. “Where's that damn teal button down?”  
When you finally decided your clothes were presentable you went back to the bathroom, intending to fix your hair up nicely. You checked your phone for messages and yelped- Thomas said he'd be here in ten minutes four minutes ago. If only you hadn't spent so long digging around looking for the stupid shirt.  
You quickly brushed through your hair. You grabbed a hair tie and put it in your jacket pocket- you didn't usually tie your hair up with this outfit, but there was always the chance you'd be the unlucky one who got a seat by an air conditioning vent.  
You ran back to your closet, searching for your black flats with the gold chains across the top. They weren't too fancy, but neither were you. The main thing was they were comfortable- this would be a long party, after all, if Thomas was to be believed- and they weren't six inch neck breakers.  
Your doorbell rang just as you found them, hiding underneath your rain boots as though this was exactly where you left them, though you were 98% sure it wasn't.  
“Coming!” You yelled, hopping awkwardly to the door as you tried to put your flats on as you made your way to it without falling on your face.  
You pulled the door open.  
Your first thought was, _Fuck, he's hot._  
Thomas was dressed in a brilliantly violet suit. His hair wasn't tamed, as per usual, but that didn't matter. Somehow at added to the look. He smiled kindly at you.  
Your second thought, after seeing the suit he chose was, _Probably a good thing I went with the teal and not the burgundy._  
“Ready to go?”  
“What?” You jumped, realizing you'd been staring. “Um, I mean, uh…. Go?”  
_What the fuck, (Y/N)?_ you thought. _You can do better than this!_  
“Um…. Oh! One sec, I need to grab my phone and my bag. Uh…. Come in?” You finished awkwardly.  
“Sure. Thanks.”  
Damn him and his casual tone.  
“I'll, uh, be right back,” you said lamely.  
You ran back to your room and grabbed a small purse and then back to the bathroom to get your phone off the edge of the sink.  
Double checking that you had a charger with you just in case, you headed back downstairs. Thomas looked up from his own phone as you came down. “Hey, my buddy James was going to bring me a plastic bag for those gummy bears but he needs to stop and get some more Advil for his headaches. Do you have one?”  
“Um… I think so. Is a sandwich bag okay?”  
“That's perfect,” Thomas replied.  
You grabbed a Ziploc bag and Thomas quickly typed a text into his phone. “Thanks,” he said. “James was getting really worried I was going to be pissed with him if I couldn't find one. He's a worry wart so I'm glad you had something.”  
You blushed slightly but tried not to show it. “No problem.”  
“Ready to go now?”  
“Yes,” you said.  
“Great! Then let's go!” Thomas said, leading the way outside to his car. “Oh, and (Y/N)?”  
“Yes?”  
“I'm glad you picked the suit. It looks amazing on you.”  
You probably looked like a fucking raspberry.  
~(*)~  
You pulled into a parking lot in front of a restaurant. This was no ordinary restaurant, though.  
_Why the fuck would Thomas bring me to Le Chardonneret?_  
Le Chardonneret was only the fanciest French restaurant in the state.  
_Either he was desperate for someone to bring or this guy really pities me for working at a 7-fucking-11._  
Thomas lead the way inside, and after a brief exchange with the host, he lead you upstairs. A whole level of the restaurant was reserved for the party.  
“Thomas!” A gentleman, a few years older than Thomas and yourself, approached you. “And who's this?”  
“(F/N) (L/N),” you replied, accepting his offer to shake his hand.  
“She's my friend,” Thomas said quickly.  
“It's nice to meet you, (Y/N). I'm George Washington. Let me know if Thomas is ever being an ass. I'll take care of it for you.”  
You laughed. “Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind.”  
George Washington had managed to put you at ease.  
He told you and Thomas that most of the company members at the party were down on the grounds, and that dinner wouldn't be for another hour. Because of this, you decided to head down to hang out by the swan pond. Mainly, Thomas was hoping to find the person he intended to give the gummy bears from Hell to.  
You had barely made it outside when a man of shorter stature ran up to the two of you. “Jefferson! About time you showed up! I was starting to think you'd chickened out.”  
“Of course not, Alexander,” Jefferson replied coolly. “I just stopped for candy.” He pulled the half empty bag of gummy bears out of his pocket. “I'm starting to feel full though. Here, call it a peace treaty. I'll give you the gummy bears and you stop attacking my love or sex lives.”  
“Hmm,” Alexander said, thinking about it. “Well… Fine.” He snatched the bag out of Thomas’s hand. “I'll stick to attacking your clothes. It's more fun anyway.”  
“If you say so,” Thomas said, struggling to keep the grin off his face. “Don't let anyone know where you got them and don't share them, though. That's the last of them.”  
Alexander didn't answer, sauntering away and popping bear after bear into his mouth.  
“Have fun, Alexander,” Thomas sang, leading you off towards the barn. There were tamed rabbits in there you could pet, according to him.  
“You're a monster,” you told him as he laughed.  
~(*)~  
The two of you spent the majority of your time in the barn with the rabbits and other animals until Thomas’s friend James Madison showed up. After he arrived you wandered around together, poking your heads into the wine cellar and admired the topiaries outside. You and Thomas were particularly fond of the horse drawn carriage, while James favored the swan that seemed to be taking flight.  
You all headed inside when there were about five minutes until dinner. You took that time to wash up (probably best to wash your hands before eating, especially after playing with rabbits and letting horses), and then you all headed up to dinner.  
George Washington was sitting at the head of the table, with Alexander seated next to a woman you assumed was George’s wife at his left side. Alexander was grinning smugly at Thomas. The gummy bears hadn't kicked in yet. You couldn't help being a bit pleased- you'd seen what had happened when someone first felt the effects of those devils, and it was most definitely something you wouldn't mind seeing again. You just hoped Alexander would be fast when they kicked in.  
Thomas sat in the seat at George’s right, leaving you sitting across from Alexander, with James sitting beside you. Sitting next to Alexander on his right was a beautiful brunette woman. The two of you introduced yourselves, and she revealed she was Alexander’s girlfriend, Eliza. The two of you quickly hit it off, and how could you not? She loved books just as much as you, there was plenty to like about her.  
~(*)~  
The meal had only started a salad and a sorbet ago. According to Jefferson, there would be three more courses: the escargot, the main course, and dessert.  
The servers appeared at the top of the stairs, and began passing out small plates with snail shells and small bread slices on them.  
You awkwardly stared at the snail shells. You honestly weren't worried about eating escargot- you were just unsure of how the hell you got the damn thing out of the shell.  
Thomas seemed to notice your confusion. “Don't worry about it,” he said kindly. “Watch James, and if you still aren't sure, I'll walk you through it.”  
You watched James clasp the snail in the tongs you'd noticed at everyone’s places but had been too embarrassed to ask about for fear of looking stupid. “It's really no big deal, (Y/N),” James said casually. “It looks intimidating, but it's not hard.” He grabbed a small fork and dug the snail out with it. He placed the snail on the bread and carefully released its shell from the tongs. “Remember not to squeeze it too hard,” James said, half joking and half serious. “You'll fling it across the room.”  
“Get it?” Thomas asked.  
“I think so,” you muttered, “but I'm not sure.”  
“I'll help. Go for it.”  
You carefully grasped the snail with the tongs, struggled to dig the snail out of the shell. James hadn't held it on the plate, so you weren't either, assuming it was bad etiquette.  
Alexander was struggling not to laugh at you, but Thomas wasn't. He just watched you patiently. “Don't worry about hurrying, (Y/N),” he said calmly. “No one is timing you.”  
Finally, you managed to get the thing onto the bread, and poured the garlic sauce onto the bread piece on top.  
“Good job,” Thomas said proudly, pulling his own escargot out of its shell with ease. “You did better than I did when I first had it.”  
“Really?” You asked.  
“What do you think made James so worried you'd fling the shell across the room?”  
You couldn't help giggling as you picked up the bread piece and took a bite.  
The taste surprised you- not bad at all, just butter and some garlic. The strangest part was the texture, but even that wasn't very bad. It was just like a very large and chewy clam.  
“What do you think?” Thomas asked, wiping his mouth off with his napkin.  
“It's good,” you said truthfully. “I'd eat it again.”  
“Great! Maybe I'll make it for you sometime,” Thomas grinned.  
The servers appeared again, this time carrying the trays with the main course on them. It was a fairly simple meal- chicken breast with potatoes, carrots, and asparagus.  
You ate a bit, and then noticed Alexander’s uncomfortable expression. You tried to contain your smirk. As casually as you could, you jabbed Thomas with your elbow, and nodded slightly towards the shorter man beside Eliza.  
Thomas hid his laughter by coughing into his napkin.  
Alexander’s discomfort only grew. He hardly spoke, despite Thomas continually making comments to George that only seemed to add to Alexander’s discomfort. You guessed he didn't like the way Thomas was challenging the current financial plans.  
Finally, Alexander mumbled something like, “excuse me, sir,” and leapt up, heading downstairs as quickly as possible without seeming panicked. Thomas struggled not to choke on the mouthful of water he had been drinking while James snorted beside you and you giggled while nibbling on your asparagus. No one really seemed to notice your laughter besides Eliza, but she didn't seem concerned.  
When dessert arrived, Alexander had still not appeared. You all ate your ice cream crepes with chocolate sauce, which you especially enjoyed. After some casual after dinner small talk, you all got ready to leave.  
“Hey, (Y/N), can I talk to you for a moment?” Eliza asked.  
“Sure. I'll meet you downstairs, Thomas.”  
“Okay. See you in a minute,” he said, heading downstairs with James, talking about some article they'd read in a magazine they both subscribed to.  
“Yeah, Eliza?”  
“Based on the fact my boyfriend hasn't returned and you guys were laughing, I'm assuming you know what's up with him, right?”  
“Um….”  
“Come on, just tell me. I promise I won't be pissed.”  
“I kind of gave Thomas some gummy bears from hell to give to Alexander.”  
You were shocked by Eliza howling with laughter. “Oh my god, you gave him those gummy bears with the funny reviews from Amazon?”  
“Yeah….” You said uncertainly.  
“Oh my god,” Eliza snickered. “Well, he kind of deserves it. Just don't tell him I said so, and I won't tell him I know what happened. Deal?”  
“Deal,” you replied quickly.  
“You better add me on Facebook so I can chat with you about books,” Eliza added as you descended the stairs together.  
“Scout’s honor,” you replied.  
You met Thomas and after exchanging goodbyes with James, Eliza, George, Martha, and a very miserable Alexander, who was trying to get Eliza to take him home, you and Thomas headed to his car.  
“What did Eliza want?”  
“To know what we did to Alexander.”  
“Shit, she knows?” Thomas groaned.  
“She approves,” you corrected. “Said she's not going to tell.”  
Thomas howled with laughter at your response as you got in his car to drive home.  
~(*)~  
Once you were home, Thomas got out of the car and opened the door for you. He walked you to the front door, and you couldn't help blushing.  
“Thanks for going to the party with me,” he said sincerely. “It means a lot.”  
“No problem,” you said.  
“Um, this was a lot of fun,” Thomas offered.  
“Yeah! I loved it. We should hang out again sometime.”  
“I’d like that,” Thomas smiled. “Night, (Y/N).”  
You had already unlocked the door and had slightly opened it. You weren't the bravest girl in the world, but damn if you didn't want to try your hand at courage. Screwing up what little bravery you could muster, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Night!” You said quickly, ducking inside, and leaving a dumbfounded and starstruck Thomas Jefferson on your porch.


End file.
